


Realest Love In The Room

by stylescoalition



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: Cass has held this in for quite some time but now, he can't let this lie go on any longer.





	Realest Love In The Room

**June 19** **th** ,  **2017**

 

“Heh, can you believe we're breakin' up tonight?” Enzo asks, looking over to Colin Cassady - or rather Big Cass, because that just sounds fucking _rad_  and Cass is what he calls Colin anyways.

“Nah, not really.” Cass shakes his head, eyes still glued to the screen.

“I mean, me and you have been together for _years_ , dawg, and just like that...” Enzo snaps his fingers. “We're doneso. I suppose it had to happen eventually but ehhh if it were me, I wouldn't mind being togetha' for awhile. Actually, I'd prefer it.”

 

Yeah, Cass knows. While Enzo has the gift of cutting a promo on absolutely anything and turning shit into pure gold, his wrestling ability is... god, it's abysmal. However, Enzo will tell you that straight up. That's kind of why they work so well together, Cass being the brawns of the team whereas Enzo does all the talking. Overtime, Cass was able to brush up on his own promo skills being around Enzo, so much so that WWE has finally decided to call their team quits.

It's bittersweet, leaving Enzo but it also means that Cass doesn't have to confront his feelings for him anymore.

There's no point in him being in love with somebody who'll never feel the same way. Enzo's always been into chicks, especially those sexy, petite blondes – like Liv Morgan. They dated for awhile until they suddenly broke up out of the blue a few months ago but Enzo never did tell Cass why. It doesn't matter though. Enzo's love life is of no concern to him, it shouldn't be anyways.

Being around Enzo is amazing. He's so full of life, vibrant and passionate about everything and there's never a dull moment with him. You know you're always gonna have fun when Enzo is with you – but he also had his sweet moments, times where he'll offer great advice and be a shoulder to cry on. And unlike his character on tv, he's incredibly smart but that's something he downplays even in real life.

There's many reasons why Cass loves Enzo. However, there's one big reason why he shouldn't, and that reason trumps everything else – the fact that Enzo is straight.

 

“You alright, Cass?” Enzo asks, narrowing his eyes with worry as he looks at his best friend.

“Yeah, just uh... takin' it all in.” Cass chuckles but it's devoid of any humor. “Tryna get into character too. You know, for when I beat your scrawny little ass in front of everybody.”

Enzo scoffs and pushes Cass lightly. “The hell you will! Maybe I'll go off script and beat you up, how 'bout that?”

“We both know you couldn't do that if you tried.”

Enzo opens his mouth to retort but after a few seconds with his mouth parted open, he closes it and nods. “Touche.”

Then they hear Kurt announcing their names, signaling for them to get ready. This is finally it – the end of Enzo and Cass. It's been a great, long ride but all good things must come to an end at some point. Enzo and Cass have to go their own paths and tonight is the night.

 

“Alright, you ready to go, man?”

Cass nods, standing up straight and beginning to walk with Enzo to the gorilla. “Hell yeah, let's do this.”

And there they go, running out onto the stage as their music plays.

The last time their music would ever play for the both of them.

* * *

The black and white video of Cass orchestrating the “attack” done on him is near done by now and Cass does his part in looking offended by Corey's questions, acting like he would never _ever_ do such a thing to hurt Enzo. And he wouldn't, not in real life.

Because in real life, Cass would take a bullet for him. Enzo might not do that but Cass would, because he loves Enzo more than anything.

Loves it when Enzo makes terrible puns. Loves it when Enzo dyes and shaves his head into weird, eccentric patterns. Loves it when they go out to get coffee and Enzo happens to remember his coffee order, a vanilla cappuccino with three shots of caramel and one shot of hazelnut. And Cass knows Enzo's as well, a black coffee with about three spoonfuls of sugar and three espresso shots but he still smiles every time Enzo orders for the both of them and remembers. And he loves how cool Enzo was when he found out Cass was gay, even going so far as to take Cass out to the gay club that night and be his wingman.

Enzo's a cool dude all around. There's many reasons why Cass is so in love with him despite the fact that, again, they can never be together.

Cass is brought out of his self pitying thoughts when Corey says his name.

 

“But Cass, we both know...” Corey trails off, looking at Cass knowingly all the way from the announce table.

“Nobody ever attacked you, did they? Because Big Cass, **YOU** attacked Enzo!”

Enzo turns around and looks at Cass with a hurtful expression, pleading that there's a lot more to this than what he currently sees. Cass can easily explain himself, he couldn't possibly do something like this! God, he's such a great actor. Everything he says, everything he does, feels so real and it doesn't feel like some act at all. He's miles beyond everybody else in WWE when it comes to these promos and his character work.

In the middle of Enzo's pleading, Cass brings the mic up to his mouth and his voice is loud, booming across the arena.

**“YOU ARE DAMN RIGHT I DID IT!”** Cass shouts with vitrol, Enzo staring at him completely wide-eyed – he can't believe what he just heard.

“Do you have any idea what it's like teaming up with you, Enzo?”

It's the most fun Cass has ever had in his life, teaming with Enzo and traveling with him all over the world. But it's the most tiring, being with somebody who constantly makes your heart race even though you know it's just a pipe dream.

 

“You just constantly run your mouth about god knows what, every minute of every day!”

One time, Enzo wouldn't shut up about how much better Hot Cheetos are than Hot Takis. It was a full thirty minutes of him ranting and talking about the ingredients, how Cheetos were so much more higher quality and _”Cass, c'mon, Cheetos are first rate anyhow! Who gives a flying shitnugget about fuckin' Takis, huh?!”._  It was absolutely pointless and stupid but it was the funniest god damn thing Cass has heard in his entire life – nothing will beat the great Hot Cheetos VS Hot Takis debate of 2015.

 

“You even ran your mouth to Conor McGregor. Do you know how many times I've wanted to slap you upside your head?! How many times I wanted to knock you out myself? … but I didn't do it.”

Believe it or not, there's been a hell of a lot of times. And all of those times have to do with Enzo talking about the latest girl that fucked him over or some broad that stood him up. All Cass wanted to do in those situations was to tell Enzo that what he was looking for has been here the whole time and burst out into that dumb Taylor Swift song talking about how Enzo belongs with him but he doesn't. He just laughs, says he's glad he's gay, and then the both of them get drunk together to ease Enzo's sorrows.

 

“I felt _bad_  for you, Enzo. Because everybody behind that curtain doesn't like you and I felt _bad_  for you!”

Actually, many people backstage like Enzo. Though they all agree Enzo can be obnoxious sometimes, he's a very lovely, positive presence.

 

“And I put up with your _crap_. For years, I put up with your crap _every single day._  Until finally _I snapped.”_

Every single day of being Enzo's best friend and having to fight his feelings for him. He could never admit his feelings unless he wanted to ruin a perfectly good friendship... but now that they're splitting up and won't be around each other 24/7, perhaps it's a good time. It might still ruin this friendship but Cass can't take being silent about it anymore.

Years of bottling up his feelings, never telling a soul? That's definitely gonna affect somebody.

 

“And I have to admit, it felt _damn good_  when I attacked you from behind. I could've snapped your neck like a damn twig if I wanted to, because I wanted to watch you suffer.”

Then he clears his throat, takes in a deep breath before he really begins to raise his voice.

**“FOR ALL THE YEARS OF CRAP I'VE HAD TO SUFFER AND PUT UP WITH IN NXT! IN TAMPA! FOR ALL THE CRAP I PUT UP WITH, I WANTED TO WATCH YOU SUFFER!”**

It's fake, Cass knows, but his heart wells up when he sees tears streaming down Enzo's face. Cass wants nothing more than to wipe the tears away and tell Enzo he's only faking, only acting... but his words still hold true. He says these words in a malicious context and while he doesn't wanna watch Enzo suffer, he still hated having to hold back his true feelings for him. And he's sick of it.

 

“And when things got a little bit hot and fingers pointed in my direction, I cooled them down. I wanted to see just how smart you were, I wanted to see just how smart enough you were to realize what's going on around you.. or that you are just as dumb as you look.”

Enzo is plenty smart but not smart enough to realize that his best friend has always been in love with him.

 

“And I realized that you are even _dumber._ You are nothing more than **DEAD WEIGHT! DEAD WEIGHT THAT'S HOLDING ME BACK FROM REACHING MY POTENTIAL IN WWE!”** Cass spits out his words, every one laced with hatred and a touch of rage on the tip.

He doesn't think Enzo is holding him back at all but others might. Because Cass is so _big_  and he's not a great talker like Enzo, but does fine on his own and just imagine when he becomes a singles competitor! Imagine how quickly he'll rise to the top and everybody _knows_ how much Vince loves big guys like him... except Cass is fine without the title. He's fine not being at the top, because that's not the utmost priority in his life. Or it wasn't.

Now that he's accepted he and Enzo will never be, this is what he'll focus on.

 

“You're the reason I have **NEVER** been a champion in WWE! I'm the star here! I'm the future, I'M where the money is! And you... your mouth just writes checks that your ass can't cash.”

It obviously cashes in pretty damn well because that smart mouth of his is what made him so popular in the first place. Without Enzo, Cass doesn't think he'd be where he is in WWE right now. But he has to let that go.

It's time to be on his own and move on.

 

“Me and you? We... are... through.” And then Cass lowers the mic, stares at Enzo for maybe a second longer than he should before delivering a big boot to the face. Once Enzo is lying in the ring, Cass hovers over the knocked out body, smirking down at him.

“And you can't... teach... that.”

Certainly can't teach your best friend to love you, that's for sure.

* * *

 

It sucks being broken up from his best friend, Cass. But it had to happen at some point. Enzo wonders what he's gonna do now without him but more important than that, he's just glad his best friend is getting a chance by himself. Cass deserves it more than anybody and Enzo doesn't wanna hold him back anymore.

Enzo's great at talking but what else can he do? It's fine in a tag team but Cass has higher aspirations than that. So Enzo is fine with them being broken up – this is Cass' time and Enzo won't be in the way to stop it. If he was selfish - and he definitely is, but not when it comes to Cass – he'd fight to keep them together but if you're really in love with somebody, you want them to prosper... even without you. And in the case of Cass, he'll prosper without Enzo. _Especially_  without Enzo.

God, he loves Cass so much. Cass is... where does Enzo begin? Usually he can talk your ear off and he has a problem of never shutting up but when it comes to Cass, he's absolutely speechless. Sometimes when Enzo talks to somebody and starts going off on one of his tangents, he'll see Cass at the other side of the room and stop what he's doing just to stare. He's so _huge_  and it makes Enzo think about things he shouldn't think about, that's what he thought at first but now he just lets the thoughts happen. After awhile, he stopped denying his feelings for Cass.

That's when it got harder for him. But it's not like Enzo can continue lying to himself.

This is also another reason why Enzo is secretly thankful for this split. Maybe if he and Cass aren't around each other all the time, Enzo can get over him. Cass can stop ruining everybody Enzo ever dates because these small, sexy blondes will just never live up to their potential – they'll never be like Cass.

Enzo makes it backstage with the help of officials but once they're out of the audience's sight, Enzo is walking perfectly again. Walking perfectly out of the gorilla and into the hallway, where Cass was sat on a trunk and... well, why is he sat on a trunk? He should be leaving, going out with some friends perhaps! Or he was waiting for Enzo.

Because they weren't friends on screen anymore but they were still the best of friends in real life.

 

“Hey man, why you sittin' here jerkin' your dick?” Enzo swaggers over.

“Because I need to talk to you.” Cass replies in a serious tone, which brings Enzo out of his cockiness and down to earth. Believe it or not, Enzo knows when to be serious.

“Uh... yeah, okay, sure.” Enzo nods. “What's up?”

Cass looks up at Enzo, hands clasped in between his spread legs. He rolls his lips back, obviously thinking over what he wants to say. That's something Cass actually does that Enzo doesn't, think about what he wants to say. Enzo just says the first thing on his mind, though he's been learning to filter what he says.

You'd think he would've confessed his feelings by now considering that but if he did, they wouldn't be here right now.

 

“I know what we did out there... it was an act, I know, but those words? What I said? It was written out for me, but I meant them.”

“You... you hate me?” Enzo asks, stepping back.

“No. _God_  no, besides that.” Cass assures him, shaking his head.

“Then I don't get it.”

If Cass doesn't hate him, then what else does he mean? Enzo's smart with some things but this is one of those areas where he's a complete fucking doofus.

“You know how many times I've wanted to knock you out? Every time you come home, complaining to me about some chick, I wanted to knock you out. And I had to put up with that and much more from you every single day. It was fine, at first, because I like being your friend but after awhile, Enzo...” Cass swallows, running a hand back through his hair.

“A-After awhile, it gets too much and I can't do it anymore. I always wondered if you'll ever realize what's going on with us o-or realize how I feel but you didn't. It never occurred to you and you seem pretty oblivious to it. I'm glad we're broken up now, as a team.”

“Cass, h-hold on-” But Enzo is cut off again.

“No, Enzo, _you_  hold on.” Cass gets up from the trunk now, staring down at Enzo's small frame.

 

Enzo feels pretty intimidated, always does with Cass' height – it's also a turn on as well, but not right now under these conditions. Under these scary conditions where it feels like Cass _is_  turning on him after all. Perhaps Cass did hate Enzo for holding him back... and if that's the case, Enzo can't be more sorry because he knows he did. Cass only deserves the best and Enzo, well, he ain't the best.

“I can't do it anymore. Us as a team. You wanna stay friends, that's fine, but as a team? Hanging with you 24/7? I can't do it, not unless I tell you one thing.”

“Wh-What's that?” Enzo asks, clearly worried as to what this _thing_  is. Did he... murder somebody on accident? Cass murdered somebody and he doesn't wanna be a tag team with Enzo so he doesn't bring Enzo down and have him buried!!

Okay, Enzo is thinking too much about it but what the fuck else could it be? Cass still hasn't been too clear with him.

 

“I'm in love with you, Enzo.” Cass admits, looking down into his eyes. “Ever since we met again in NXT. I-I held it back, because I didn't wanna ruin our friendship and I didn't wanna make things weird between us but I can't just keep it to myself anymore, you know? That shit eats at you, tears you apart from the inside, and-"

“Wait, you're _in love_  with me?” Enzo blinks a few times, hands on his hips.

That's what the fuck this whole thing was about? It's not because Cass hates Enzo, it's not because Cass murdered somebody... it's because Cass is in love with him. And... Enzo is a huge dumbass for not seeing it sooner. Oh my god, his best friend is in love with him. His gay best friend is in love with him.

“Yeah...” Cass says softly, wringing the end of his shirt in his fingers, nervous. “I always have been. If you don't wanna be friends, that's cool, I get that this is weird and everything but-”

“But I'm in love with you too!” Enzo blurts out.

“You...” Cass shakes his head and smiles a little, furrowing his eyebrows at Enzo. “You what?”

“Yeah, I'm in love with you, bro. I don't know when it happened, it just kinda dawned on me one day. Like I looked at you and realized, _ayyy yeah, I actually wanna get down and dirty with this guy.”_ Enzo says, smiling as well when he sees Cass'.

“Never told you either because I thought it'd be weird. Also, I know that gay guys don't like every guy they see so if I told you, I didn't want you to think that I was stereotyping or-”

“Enzo.” Cass chuckles, stepping closer to him.

“What's up?”

“Just shut up for a few minutes.” Cass tells him as he takes Enzo's hat, setting it by the trunk beside him.

“Hey uh, can I at least get my hat-”

“Enzo. Shut up.”

 

Enzo opens his mouth again, because like, he _really_  wants his hat back but then he feels Cass' mouth over his and taking over and it's weird, feeling stubble against his mouth but it feels _right._ It feels perfect, like this is what their entire friendship has worked up to. Other than that, it's the same as kissing a girl – Enzo doesn't know why he thought it'd be more different.

Smiling into the kiss, Enzo's hands find themselves threading in Cass' hair as he kisses him back eagerly, wanting to show his friend – and hopefully, his new boyfriend – all about how much he loves him.

 

On screen, they were over but in real life? They were just getting started.


End file.
